


Nefelejcs

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: 27+1 Páros [4]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, Sugizo (Musician), X JAPAN
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Past Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Nem tudom, miért kínzom magam folyton azzal, hogy minden vasárnap behozom Sugizót ide, és a folyosón várakozok, míg ő ki tudja, már hányadik alkalommal próbálja meg sikertelenül elmagyarázni a kórteremben fekvő öregembernek, hogy ismerik, mi több, szeretik egymást."





	Nefelejcs

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A történetet myvision4free lektorálta.

Ahogy kettejüket nézem a kórterem üvegablakán keresztül, összefacsarodik a szívem. Nem tudom, miért kínzom magam folyton azzal, hogy minden vasárnap behozom Sugizót ide, és a folyosón várakozok, míg ő ki tudja, már hányadik alkalommal próbálja meg sikertelenül elmagyarázni a kórteremben fekvő öregembernek, hogy ismerik, mi több, szeretik egymást. Az öregember arca aszott, a szeme üresen réved a távolba, és innen is látni, mennyire remegnek az ujjai, melyek egykor biztos kézzel fogták le a basszusgitár húrjait. 

Nem tudom őt J-nek hívni. Már nem. Olyan, mintha nem is az az ember lenne, aki néhány éve volt. Sugizo azonban még nem fogadta el azt, ami történt. Nem tudja, vagy csak nem akarja felfogni, hogy minden egyes nappal az az öregember egyre közelebb és közelebb kerül a teljes felejtéshez, amikor már egyetlen percre sem tisztul ki annyira a tudata, hogy tudja, ki ő és kicsoda Sugizo. Elfelejtette a közös életüket, a bandájukat, a szerelmüket… a saját nevét is. 

Szörnyű ez a betegség, olyan, mintha megölné az ember szellemét, de a testét életben hagyná.

Sugizo egy ködös őszi este avatott be a titokba, amit a rajongókkal és a többi szakmabelivel a mai napig nem osztottak meg. Csak nekem árulta el, mi történik Junnal. A lakásom teraszán ültünk, nagykabátba bugyolálva, és néztük a ködbe burkolózó város gyér fényeit.

\- Sokszor már nem is emlékszik semmire. Egyáltalán semmire - mondta akkor, remegő kezekkel biggyesztve a cigarettát cserepes ajkai közé. - A nővér szerint néha vannak józan pillanatai, amikor még tudja, hogy ki ő, de azok is csak néhány percig tartanak. Általában megijed tőlem, mert nem tudja, ki vagyok. Yoshiki… én ezt nem tudom, hogyan fogom tudni elviselni - temette kezébe arcát. Jobb híján nem tudtam mit tenni, mint vállon veregetni.

Tulajdonképpen akkor még fel sem fogtam, miről beszél. Talán el is intéztem volna a dolgot egy vállrándítással, ha Sugizo nem lett volna az egyik legrégebbi, legközelebbi barátom. A közös munka azonban a magánéletben is közel hozott minket egymáshoz: sok mindenről hasonlóképpen gondolkoztunk, így sokszor beszélgettünk a próbák után vagy egy-egy partin, míg végül azon kaptam magam, hogy olyan közel engedtem magamhoz, mint már régóta senkit - bár még mindig nem olyan közel, mint Hidét.

Telefonáltam néhányat, és az asszisztenseimet is megkértem, telefonáljanak. A világ legjobb orvosait kerestük fel, de mindenhol rossz híreket kaptunk. Úgy tűnt, Jun betegsége visszafordíthatatlan, és az állapota olyan gyorsan kezdett el romolni, hogy hamarosan kárt tett saját magában.

Sokáig nem mentem be hozzá a kórházba. Mindenféle indokkal igyekeztem hárítani a dolgot - nem a kórházaktól írtóztam, hiszen jómagam is rengetegszer fordultam meg bennük, hanem a látogatástól viszolyogtam. Sohasem szerettem beteg emberek közelében lenni, kínosan éreztem magam, ha valakit megtört, gyenge állapotában látok, ráadásul olyankor, ha engem látogattak egy-egy kórházi tartózkodásom alatt, úgy éreztem magam, mint egy cirkuszi majom, ettől az érzéstől pedig meg akartam kímélni másokat. 

Azután persze Sugizo egyszer megkért, hogy kísérjem el.

\- Nem lennék rá egyedül képes. Ma nem - mondta. A hangja remegett, csakúgy, mint a kezei, a szemei pedig olyan táskásak voltak, hogy biztos lehettem benne, napok óta egy percet sem aludt.

Bevitettem magunkat ugyan a kórházba a sofőrömmel, ám csak a kórterem ajtajáig kísértem Sugizót, és a küszöböt azóta sem léptem át. Ám azután a látogatások rendszeressé váltak, amikor csak Tokióban vagyok, behozom ide Sugizót, és nézem, ahogy azt a megtört embert próbálja emlékeztetni arra, ami kettejük között volt. Ám az az öreg, aki már csak árnyéka a J-nek, nem tudja felidézni a szerelmüket. És én mégis…

Mégis irigylem őket.

Sugizónak megadatott az, ami nekem nem: együtt öregedhetett meg azzal az emberrel, akit szeretett. És hiába tudom, mennyire szenved Jun betegsége miatt, még mindig úgy érzem, szerencsésebb, mint én. Mert én vagyok olyan bolond, hogy Hidének még ezzel az aszott, üres vázával is megelégednék, ha foghatnám a kezét.


End file.
